Generally, an optical module can be divided into a display module and a lighting module. The display modules are commonly used as portable display, monitor, and automobile display, and the lighting modules have active and passive types. The top side of the display module is usually covered by a protection film to protect the glass of the display module from scratching and cracking. When a high intensity external light is incident to the display surface, the external light will be reflected and is received by users' eyes, so that users cannot clearly watch the image that showed in the display module. Hence, in order to enhance the comfortable of the user viewing, the reduction of the reflectivity of display module is needed to be solved. Furthermore, the light wavelength is outputted from the lighting modules which contains blue ray that is harmful to human eyes due to blue ray with high power, and therefore if human eyes contact the blue ray for a long time, human eyes will have macular degeneration. Another issue of reducing the blue ray is also needed to be solved.
Most methods for reducing the external light reflectivity are coating an anti-reflection film on the top side of the display module to increase the transmittance of the external light that incidents into the anti-reflection film, so that most external light can transmit through the anti-reflection film and incident into the display module. The anti-reflection mechanism focuses on the concentration ratio of the internal material of the deployment of the anti-reflection film and the coating types. Another anti-reflection mechanism is formed by coating the multilayer with different refractive indices that have destructive interference between the multilayers to reduce the reflectivity when the external light is transmitted to the anti-reflection film.
However, the anti-reflection film which is formed by coating depends on the coating fabrication parameters and material characteristic so as to the reflectivity of the anti-reflection film is not easy to control. On the other hand, the total reflectivity of the multi-layers is summed by the reflectivity of each layer of the multilayer, and if the total reflectivity of multilayer is decreased and the reflectivity of each layer of the multilayer is to be reduced. As a result, the manufacturing parameters and the material characteristics for each layer of the multilayer is to be controlled accurately, nevertheless, this controlling method is hard to reduce the total reflectivity due to the manufacturing parameters and the material characteristics of the anti-reflection film.
According to aforementioned, the reflected light and the blue ray are reduced that are the problems can be solved by the present invention.